Ben: A Star Wars Story
by Raw Sewage Writings
Summary: Part 3 of the Crimson Dawn Trilogy... The Clone Wars has ended and the Jedi have fallen. Now with a new duty charged to him to protect the child of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi must learn once again what it means to follow the Will of the Force for his new life on the desert world of Tatooine in order to avoid being detected by the Empire or an even more sinister enemy...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tiny eyes closed tightly and a small round mouth hung slightly ajar. Soft deep breaths cycled from the bundle as it stirred suddenly in Obi-Wan's arms. Obi-Wan Kenobi held the swaddled newborn close to him, readjusting in his seat to find a more comfortable position, careful not to bump the hulking form of the Bessalisk seated on his left or the Bith on his right. The vibrations and the thrum of machinery from the commercial transport could be felt through the poorly padded seats. It was all that could be afforded that would draw as little attention as desired.

It already must have seemed an odd sight to begin with, a lone man in his late thirties, donning a brown hooded robe with a single pack of luggage and a newborn baby cradled in his arms sitting amongst a diverse assortment of spacers in a cramped, dingy shuttle. Despite his intense focus on the child, Obi-Wan peeked from time to time at the surrounding travelers. Many of them seemed unassuming but he could sense otherwise. No one on board knew the art of calming their minds and emotions; Obi-Wan could feel it all. Lust, greed, anxiety and above all, fear. The shuttle was writhing with it.

Further up the row of seats on the shuttle, was a particularly boisterous group. Four men seemed to be passing the time with a match of Dejarik, making plays in between gulps of a drink that Obi-Wan could smell potently from his seat. Obi-Wan glared their way, into the back of a Devaronian, quite recognizable by the two protruding horns from his head. Their ruckus grew louder as a play was made and one of the small projected gladiator monsters tore off the head of another on the round table. The holographic projection of the victorious monster let out a screech that was drowned out by the guffaws of the passengers and the loud trading of gambled credits.

Obi-wan felt the baby squirm in his arms again and returned his attention to the child. With his eyes still shut, the baby fussed before letting out a wail. Disturbed from its sleep, he cried and wriggled uncontrollably in Obi-Wan's arms. The Devaronian turned to glare over his shoulder, spotting Obi-wan with the baby.

"Hey, shut that thing up," he barked. Hearing the demand, Obi-Wan paid him no mind as he shushed the child and desperately rocked him. "You hear me, meat?" the Devaronian called back. With his head still bowed low over the baby, Obi-wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Peace… Be at ease. _Obi-wan looked within to harness the peace he needed, but he felt none. Instead, he only saw himself, cradling the swaddled baby in his arms as he stepped off of the boarding ramp of the personal corvette starcruiser of Senator Bail Organa, nothing but uncertainty in his mind of what lay beyond.

Not long before, he saw himself standing beside the young woman in the medical center of Polis Massa. Sweat and tears ran down her pale, soft face as she uttered her final words-words of hope, but he couldn't help but doubt them and they brought him only pain.

He felt that pain as he sat in the cockpit of the sleek Naboo made star skiff. Flying from the hellish volcanic world of Mustafar, his face was buried in his soot and heat scorched hands, trying with all of his training to clear his mind of the horrible image of a man, mutilated and engulfed in flame, screaming his name. Fear, pure hatred and pain was all he had felt from him. Clenching his eyes shut, he dove deeper, he had to. He had to find peace. After battling the war of emotion welled up in his very being, he took another deep breath and wiped all of those haunting images from his mind. For the moment, he found serenity. Reaching out through the Force, he allowed the serenity to surround him like an aura and focused intently at the distressed baby. _"Peace… Be at ease." _Almost instantly, the wrestling child fell still and its beet red face eased as its cries faded and settled to a soft whimper before falling silent. Obi-Wan grinned slightly but was suddenly struck with the anticipation of danger. The child was asleep once again but not in time enough to appease the Devaronian.

"Hey, meat, I talk to you! Look at Olar when Olar talk to you!" The Devaronian chucked a half filled bottle at Obi-wan. Obi-wan felt the impending danger close in on him like a wave through the Force. Without taking his eyes off of the child, his reflexes acted beyond even his own control. Mere inches from hitting Obi-Wan in the head, the bottle had slowed as it approached and his hand snatched it from before his face. He looked up from the baby, glaring at the Devaronian as he slowly set the bottle onto the floor. He didn't have to look around the cabin to know that nearly every eye was on him now. He could feel it all as if every being on the transport was labeled with it on their foreheads. Shock, surprise, some admiration, anxiety and above all, more fear. A tense still seized the passengers as whispers fluttered through the air. Obi-Wan heard words in many dialects, one of which he clearly understood.

"Jedi." It passed like a whisper, but Obi-Wan was very aware of its utterance. Inwardly, he chastised himself, how could he be so careless? As he gazed about, he took note of a small handful of gruff passengers, watching him closely. He carried his gaze to the boarding hatch. He could feel the ship slowing down and its systems shifting from flight to a landing phase. Obi-wan took a deep breath, knowing what was soon coming. He would have to move fast and by no means whatsoever, put the child in danger.

The droid attendant emerged from the cockpit of the transport and rolled on treads to the hatch. The ship landed and the engines audibly calmed down. Obi-wan fought every urge to shoot up from off his seat and wrestle his way past the preceding passengers. He had to be calm, he had to trust in the Force to guide him.

"Welcome to Mos Espa," the rusted droid cheerily said with a dilapidated vocalizer the hatch opened and nearly every passenger stood from their seats and shuffled into the aisleway. One by one, the passengers that watched Obi-Wan intently, stepped off the ship first. Obi-wan carefully kept an eye on them, reaching out to feel their emotions, their intentions were obvious.

As the cramped transport slowly emptied, Obi-Wan finally reached the hatch. The night air was cool to his face, not as he remembered the sweltering heat of Tatooine's twin suns from his last visit only three years ago. As he descended the steps to the sand blasted landing pad of the circular hanger, he scanned about with his eyes, trying to catch the whereabouts of the suspicious passengers. He didn't stick around.

Obi-Wan readjusted the pack on his shoulders as he held the baby close and started off to the exit. He ducked into the shadows down the wide open corridor of the space port. Obi-Wan pressed on, without a single clue of where he was going. All he had to go on was his instincts, guided by the Force. After navigating the corridor, he came to the entrance into the city.

Cast in the shadows of the night, Mos Espa was warmly lit by the orange glowing lights in the dome roofed hovels of adobe. Few commuters stalked the dark streets. Obi-Wan started off away from the space port.

They were following him, he could sense it. He wouldn't hazard a look, risking the advantage he had of their false anonymity. He could feel their anticipation and their fear. They would not engage him here out in the open. They were watching to see where he went and would strike when he was at his most vulnerable. He couldn't let that happen.

Obi-Wan looked about, assessing his options. Up ahead a man argued with a stubborn Eopie. Across from where the four legged pack animal sat, three stout, brown hooded Jawas stood around an unoccupied land speeder parked in the alleyway between two buildings. Obi-Wan passed an alley where he spotted from the corner of his eye another local walking towards the main street. He felt the presence of his predators closing in, now hastily pushing from behind.

The image of a thought came clearly to the Jedi master's mind guiding him on what to do, it was an invigorating feeling. Once again, he reached out with the force focusing on the animal as he drew closer to it from behind. Obi-Wan walked casually but close to the wall of the buildings to his right. As he focused on the Eopie, he found that startling it was much easier than needing to calm the baby in his arms.

The Eopie let out a guttural cry as it jumped onto its spindly legs. Its long tube-like neck whipped back, pulling the reins away from the man's grip before suddenly charging across the street. The man called out angrily to the animal as it charged into the pack of Jawas, startling them with high pitched cries. The Jawas scattered like insects across the street.

At that very moment, Obi-Wan heard a harsh exchange of curses as the man from the alleyway collided with one of the hunters. Now was his chance. Mustering all the speed he could without looking suspicious, he darted to the corner of the street and ducked around the corner behind a rusted, sandblasted moisture evaporator. His diversion worked but now the predators were on a hot pursuit, he could feel their anticipation. Obi-Wan continued close along the adobe building and stepped into the next alley way, staying close behind an alcove behind one of the buildings.

Holding the baby close to his chest with one hand, he reached into his robe, grasping the metal hilt with black gripping. He held it out and ready to ignite. His lightsaber was the last and final giveaway of his true identity as a Jedi - as a fugitive - and therefore was only to be a last result. He couldn't risk the Empire finding him here. But he would do everything and anything he had to in order to protect the child.

Watching the mouth of the alleyway intently, Obi-Wan saw four shadows run by down the street, even spotting blasters in their hands as they passed. With a sigh, the Jedi Master's eyes closed as he let his hooded head rest against the back of the building. He clipped his lightsaber back to his belt before leaving the alcove and inching to the mouth of the alley. He peeked around the corners, spotting the last of the four shadows disappear around the corner down the next street.

He had to move quickly, knowing his deception would only last for so long. Looking across the street, he saw three stories of adobe hovels stacked on top of each other. They were dark with only a handful of the numerous windows lit with that warm glow. From what he could tell, very few people actually lived there. Looking down the road again, he set out to cross it. Halfway across, he stopped short just as a weathered landspeeder zipped by, blowing sand up in its path. Obi-Wan shielded the baby from the cloud before starting off again.

He finally reached the crude steps that emerged from the adobe, leading to the second and third stories, directly to the arched doorways set just beneath the domed rooftops. Obi-Wan moved quickly up the steps leading to a second story entrance. Taking a quick look around, Obi-Wan checked to see he wasn't spotted. He swiftly waved his hand before the door and it slid open at his will. He quickly ducked into the darkness, waving his hand again to close it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Obi-Wan sat in the stillness of the room. The lights were off and only the brilliant shine of the moon spilling through the windows offered any glow. His back's posture was perfectly straight, his head level with his eyes closed gently. His hands were folded in his lap. The only movement he made was the slow rare deep breaths he took. Reaching within himself, he felt his heartbeat slowing. He had to reach complete serenity for him to reach his goal. Master Yoda didn't shy from telling him how much he knew Obi-Wan would struggle with this advanced training, reaching the next level of meditation and connecting with the living Force.

Part of him was still in shock with the concept of once again communicating with his old master, Qui-gon Jinn. It had happened once before two years ago when he, Ahsoka and Anakin were stranded on Mortis, a nexus of the force. Obi-Wan had spent much of his sparse free time thinking of that moment in between campaigns for the war.

He felt eager to reconnect with Qui-gon, but he wasn't excited. The idea of seeing his old master again intrigued him, but he didn't want to face him. Obi-Wan failed his master – he could see that now. He failed Anakin and now, he was gone. The image burned in his mind's eye of the mutilated, melting form of his former student crawling up the lava bank wreathed in flames. Hateful yellow eyes stared back at him as the flesh charred and melted from his face. The scream shook him. Still echoing in his ear, he found himself sitting in the shadowy room. Obi-Wan looked to his right at the small couch where the tiny form of the baby wrestled and struggled. The baby's cries broke through to the Jedi Master's ears. Obi-Wan stood up off the floor and scooped up the baby in the arms of his tan Jedi robes.

"Shhh, its alright," he said consolingly as he swayed to calm the child. The cries continued, shattering the stillness of the room. Obi-Wan shuffled through the pack of his only belongings he decided to bring with him. Finally he found what he needed. Holding the glass container of formula, he focused on the metal cap which at his will slowly unscrewed to reveal a rubber nipple. Still swaying and whispering soothing words, he stood up and held the bottle at the baby's mouth. The cries muffled away as he suckled the bottle, eyes still closed tight.

Obi-Wan sighed with relief, thankful that his reliance on the Force was making up for his inexperience with infants. "I should have packed a nursing droid."

Obi-Wan hadn't liked the idea of carrying around the baby so openly around Mos Espa's streets. The heat was unbearable, the noise of the pedestrians, droids and speeders was distressing and the overall feeling he had from the beings around him was unsettling. Now aboard a rickety air speeder soaring high above the desert, his unease hadn't lessened but at least it was a change of pace. The city had been bustling whereas the half empty shuttle gave him a moment where he didn't feel the need to constantly glance over his shoulder. Instead, Obi-Wan gazed out the window through the glare of the twin suns.

The flight to the Anchorhead settlement soared high above the craggy canyon of the Jundland Wastes, a long stretch of brown razor like teeth jutting from the agape mouth of the vast desert. There was nothing as far as the eye could see out on the horizon but the desert.

This was Obi-Wan's fourth trip to Tatooine. The first had been in his youth while under the apprenticeship of his Master, Qui-gon Jinn. Confined to his protection duties for the Queen of Naboo aboard her stranded starship miles away from the city, he hadn't seen much of the planet life except for a brief scrape with the natives garbed in wraps of tan and brown cloth, Tusken Raiders. His first impression of them as barbarians he would later learn to be was shortsighted.

It was when his Master returned from Mos Espa that a new course had been set for his life. He could still remember the very moment that the young boy had barged into the maintenance bay of the Nubian Starfighter breathless and wide-eyed. The boy had exclaimed that Qui-Gon was in trouble and dragged Obi-Wan by the cuff of his robes to the cockpit. Obi-Wan had seen the clashing of a green and red blade through the desert haze as the ship slowly lifted off the sand and something had stirred within him, the first of many times he would experience the Force's foreboding warning to the exposure of a Sith.

As he paused in his memories, it dawned on him now what the Force had tried to reveal to him – view to the future and the fate of his Master. That very same Sith would be his Master's end and again, only Obi-Wan would be left to stand at the boy's side. It was on that foreboding day on Tatooine that his fate would forever be entwined with that of the boy's - with Anakin Skywalker.

His duties in service to the War brought him back to Tatooine twice for negotiations with the Crime lord, Jabba the Hutt. What local life he had missed out on during his first visit to the world, was certainly made up for in the presence of the Hutt and his court of bounty hunters, smugglers, entertainers and scum.

On each of these previous visits, Obi-Wan thought very little of the harsh environment. Now, as he gazed out upon the ocean of sands, he could see why Anakin, in all his years under his tutelage and as brothers in arms in the Jedi Order he talked very little of his home world. No trees, no plains, no green of any kind. His new home – it depressed him.

He looked back down to the baby, fitful but still asleep. This was for him, it was all for him. As Obi-Wan looked down at the child, he couldn't help but wonder, was this truly the galaxy's last hope? Was this infant the one to bring about the return of the Jedi and restore balance to the Force? Would he succeed where Anakin had failed? Within himself he felt something and it brought a weary smile to his bearded face, the likes that had lasted only but a moment at the child's birth. The mother, Padme, had spoken of hope then, but he couldn't see it and his smile had faded along with his faith. Before long, the three-hour flight was over and holding the baby tightly, Obi-Wan hurried off the speeder and back out under the heat.

Finding the registration records for the Lars moisture farm while still in Mos Espa had been surprisingly easy for Obi-Wan, a lack of any legitimate government was also a lack of much menial bureaucratic processes to access information that would normally be protected and private from the public. The Lars family homestead was merely three miles from the settlement, the perfect place for the next phase of his mission.

Though Anchorhead was far smaller than Mos Espa, he had found another rundown, abandoned building to make camp in. There was a market in the center of the settlement, shaded from the sun under tented canvases in a feeble attempt to keep the sand out of the various wares of clothes, fruits and vegetables and even mechanical components. It was there that Obi-Wan had staked out the days with watchful eyes and strained ears.

By day three, he could feel himself tiring under the heat despite his bouts of sleep at night. Still sitting on a bench away from the clamor of the market, he felt his head dip lower and lower to his chest. The baby stirred inside his brown robe, or was it his stomach? His lips were parched and cracked, stinging whenever he brushed them with his rough, dried out tongue. Then he heard the name called out across the market.

"Good to see you, Beru! Take care of yourself, Darlin'"

Obi-Wan lifted his head and peered out from under his hood. A single woman stood out to him from the crowd. A young woman with a kind, round face and large, soft eyes smiled brightly as she hefted a basket onto her hip with one hand and waved goodbye to the merchant with the other before turning away to squint against the suns. The name resonated within his mind. Beru Whitesun, a resident of the Lars homestead. Obi-Wan forgot his hunger and thirst and leapt to his feet, striding down to the market to catch up to her. Reaching out with his mind through the Force, he called out to her before using his own gentle voice.

"Pardon me."

The young woman turned with a curious look on her face – knowing he was there before even seeing him. "Are you Beru Whitesun?" Obi-Wan asked.

She looked him in the face but seemed stuck solely on his water-blue eyes. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"No, not exactly. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, I am an acquaintance of Owen Lars.

Still in bewilderment, Beru frowned. "My husband's never mentioned you before."

"That is understandable," Obi-Wan said. "I would be happy to explain myself if you have a moment to spare."

Beru shrugged. "Sure." Her gaze finally was let free from his eyes and gravitated to the bundle in his arms. "What a precious baby," she beamed. "Is it yours?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, watching Beru closely. Her immediate attention to the baby brought a subtle grin to his expression. "I am his guardian."

A whimper sounded from the bundle of blankets held close within his brown robes. The baby wiggled in his arms before letting out a cry. The sound had an instant affect to Beru's own demeanor, another encouraging sign for Obi-Wan. "He sounds hungry."

"Seems so," Obi-Wan said while caringly swaying the infant in his arms.

Beru smiled, beckoning for Obi-Wan to follow. "Come on, I'll take you to where we can get him fed."

With a nod, he followed her. They moved through the crowd away from the marketplace to a domed building that seemed to grow out of the sand. She led him inside. Obi-Wan stayed quiet while Beru was greeted by name from a waitress as they moved to a booth in the relatively empty diner. Before long after the waitress' visits, Beru held a bottle of formula to the baby's mouth. Obi-Wan paid little attention to the plate before him, instead watching the young woman cradle the child with an encouraged smile.

"You said you know Owen?" she finally looked back up from the baby.

Obi-Wan quickly picked at his food. "An acquaintance of his." He paused, suddenly not sure how he was going to explain himself. He had no idea if Lars would remember or have even met Anakin. Obi-Wan took a breath and leaned back from the table. "I'm a friend of his step-brother, Anakin. Did you ever meet him?"

Surprise took over her expression. "Once, very briefly. It was years ago." She paused, as if reviewing her memories. "There was a very beautiful woman with him. She was very kind," she smiled.

"Padme," Obi-Wan offered almost solemnly.

"Yes, Padme. How are they?"

Again Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. After all his time of waiting for this very moment, he thought he'd have rehearsed what to say. "I'm sorry to tell you-" he felt his words catch in his throat. "Unfortunately they have both died." Another wave of shock swept over her face. Clearly it was the last thing she expected to hear.

"He is their child," Obi-Wan continued. "I promised them that I would bring him here to his family and help watch over him." He let his words set in, visibly watching as Beru's expression reflected her understanding.

"You mean us?"

Obi-Wan nodded soberly. "You and Owen are the only family he has left."

She looked back down to the baby, holding him against her shoulder to pat gently at his back. "You're asking us to take him, to raise him as our own?" With her head still bowed, she began to shake slightly.

Obi-Wan watched closely and frowned. He heard her breathe shutter and noticed a tear drop from her soft blue eyes. "I hope I haven't upset you."

Beru looked up with a shine in her eyes. An overwhelmed smile coloring her already rosy, tear streaked cheeks. "No, no you haven't," she said between gasps of joy. "Its just, you have no idea what this means to us. He's such a beautiful baby boy." She said as she wiped tears from her eyes and looked back down at the child.

Obi-Wan reached out with the force to the overjoyed, young woman across from him. He felt her happiness – an alleviated pain. A great harrowing sorrow seemed to have been lifted from her very being – a broken heart now mended. Then he felt within her a disturbance – like a veil draping over the joy, dulling it ever so slightly with sudden uncertainty. "So you will take him?" Obi-Wan asked.

She paused, biting at her lip as she stared at the child before giving a restrained reply. "I need to talk with Owen first."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "Of course." He reached into his robes to the leather, pouched belt he wore then handed Beru a small circular handheld device. "For reasons I may describe at another time, some discretion is in order. Use this communicator to contact me with a simple yes or no then I will bring the boy to you."

Beru nodded. Though she seemed distracted in her own thoughts, he trusted she understood. Obi-Wan stood from the table and indicated to take the baby back. He felt the hesitation within her – it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Does he have a name?"

"Luke… Skywalker." Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he had hesitated.

"Luke," she repeated as she looked at the baby.

Obi-Wan heard the compassion in her voice and felt the love she had within her heart. It brought a smile to his face. By the will of the Force, all was exactly as it needed to be. There was no question in his mind any longer. The boy would be raised by the Lars family and when the time came, Obi-Wan would teach him in the ways of the Force and he would be the new hope of the galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The twin suns slowly sunk in the sky. The lower of the pair was red, nearly submerged on the horizon and fading from view as the higher sun hung in the atmosphere, peeking through clouds. Its remaining light painted the canvas of arid clouds overhead orange and pink, offering a warm tint to the vast brown of the desert. It was Tatooine's one and only true beauty.

Lights from the moisture vaporator towers that acted as an invisible fence line shone from the distance but Obi-Wan was focused instead on the glow of light that came from the domed entry that peeked above the surface of the desert. Mounted on his freshly purchased Eopie, with his hood worn on his head, he held Baby Luke in his robe for extra protection from the approaching coolness of the night.

The "Yes" had been transmitted to him on his own communicator earlier that afternoon two days after first meeting Beru Lars in the Anchorhead settlement. It had interrupted another of his attempts to meditate and reach out to his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn, but he didn't mind it. He felt as if a part of his mission was coming to an end, though he knew it would never really be over. He was the child's guardian, his sworn protector and would be up till the point when the boy would graduate from his training and become a Jedi Knight himself.

The prospect brought comfort to his mind and joy to his heart. The Jedi, his way of life and all that he held dear, was not gone after all. It would continue through them. Here on this barren world, life anew would be born for the Force and all that was wrong – his failures – would be set right.

Passing one of the moisture vaporators, Obi-Wan directed the Eopie to stop. It let out a honk before bending down on its front legs, followed by its rear to allow Obi-Wan to reach the ground. From the lit domed entry, Beru Lars emerged as Obi-Wan slid from the saddle. He walked to her, checking the sleeping baby in his arms. As he approached he looked from the child to her. She was young but he could sense within her strength that belied her tenderness. As he passed the child wrapped in a white blanket into her arms, she gave him a smile and held the baby close to her. Obi-Wan closed his brown robe. A hint of a smile lifted his bearded face seeing again the immediate love she had for the child, another reassurance that this was meant to be. Beru eagerly turned away and moved to the berm of raised hardened desert surface beside the domed entry.

Perched on the rim of the homestead was the silhouette of a man against the sunset. He turned as Beru climbed the berm. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan felt the man's eyes land on him. Through the Force, the Jedi Master could feel Owen Lars' apprehension, a reluctance for it all. Owen gave a short curt nod towards Obi-Wan which he returned back. He felt Owen turn his attention to his wife and baby in her arms as she joined him on the berm. Obi-Wan stood a moment longer, stroking his beard then turned back to his Eopie. He grabbed the reins dangling from the animal's snout and started guided it away.

Looking to the west, Obi-Wan spotted a canyon overlooking the farthest reach of the Lars' farm – an adequate vantage point to watch over the homestead and perform his duty. In the twilight of the evening, he made his slow progress to the canyon, gently guiding the Eopie.

"Come on now," urged. A lingering grin spread on Obi-Wan's face. He had always found it easy to bond with the various creatures found on the numerous planets he had visited and enjoyed it. "I think I'm going to need a name for you. How about, Rue?"

Another honk from its stubby trunk-like snout brought another grin. "Rue it is then."

Obi-Wan's meager tent of bantha skin was just tall enough for him to sit up straight. Not much adorned the inside. Rue's saddle was stuffed into a corner along with his own pack. His bed roll of thick wool sheets was neatly spread against the wall of the canvas.

For the last five days, Obi-Wan had remained at his small camp. He had made a routine of setting out three times a day to patrol the farmland. He stuck to the perimeter, becoming familiar with the surroundings, taking note of possible avenues of approach for any threat. He had also set out to determine how to sustain himself.

Venturing out on foot at high noon under the glaring eyes of the twin suns proved far more taxing than he at first expected. He felt the heat of the sand under his brown leather boots. His robes felt heavy as if they were waterlogged as he attempted to take stride. He was tempted to shed his heavy brown robe but also realized he couldn't stay out in the sun without the shade of his hood. The trek wasn't nearly as bad in the morning and the evening but none of his ventures helped him to find an answer to his most immediate concern, food and water. The remaining of his rations given to him before leaving Bail Organa's ship was dwindling fast but Obi-Wan had been in more dire situations.

Sitting in his tent with his legs crossed and his back rigid with his hands rested gently in his lap, Obi-Wan slowed his breathing, his heart rate and through extra concentration, his metabolism. The gripping emptiness in his stomach faded from his consciousness. He saw only the darkness inside his eyelids and heard only the rhythm of his lungs and heart. Oddly enough, this was the closest to peace he had been in more than thirteen days. He allowed the silent atmosphere to swallow him whole, even to the point of no longer feeling the ground below him.

Taking another deep breath, he flushed everything from his mind, hunger, the heat, everything except for one dominant thought – his duty. The boy, Luke – Anakin's son, Anakin – his student, comrade, brother and failure. A pressure built up inside his very soul and pounded at his mind. Obi-Wan strained within himself to maintain what little semblance of peace this moment had afforded him. The strain alone weakened his efforts and it all came crashing down on him.

He saw it all again before his eyes. The war. The Jedi Temple ravaged by Clone Troopers; Jedi young and old - Padawans, Knights and Masters alike fallen dead throughout its empty, blaster scorched halls. The image of a hooded figure butchering them all. That same figure, Anakin perverting the Force to choke his own wife then turning on Obi-Wan himself. Though their fight on the volcanic world of Mustafar was two weeks ago, he remembered it as clear as the present day. A duel that carried them all throughout the facility and onto the volcanic shores. That was where he last saw Anakin, where he had left him behind.

_I HATE YOU!_ The scream tore through his mind, shaking him from his trance. Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open, the glare of sunlight peeking through the gaps of the canvas curtained entry of his tent. As he shielded his eyes, he heard a voice from outside.

"Mr. Kenobi?"

"One moment," he called back through heavy breaths. Set in front of him was his folded tan tunic, sash and leather belt. He pulled on his tunic, over the thin brown top he wore, wrapping it about himself before affixing the sash and fastening his belt.

He glanced over his shoulder before ducking through the entry. Set on his bedroll was the hilt of his lightsaber. He hesitated before leaving, the briefest thought flowed through his mind to leave it behind but as soon as it passed, he reached out his hand and called to it. Obediently, his trusted weapon flew to his hand. He stepped out of his tent and smoothly attached it to his belt.

Beru stood a small distance from the entry, a large enclosed basket in her hands.

"Mrs. Lars," Obi-Wan greeted with a bow of his head.

"I thought you might be hungry," she indicated to the basket, still not yet approaching.

Taken aback, Obi-Wan smiled. "Oh – yes, thank you."

Beru smiled back then proceeded towards him. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

"I assure you, it was no bother." Obi-Wan sat cross legged on the sand as Beru handed him the basket. "In all my travels, I've survived in many different wildernesses on more worlds than I care to count," he stated thoughtfully. "But this one by far is offering the most challenge," he added with a grin as he unwrapped the cloth covering a bread rolled and stuffed with a rather potent meat. A blue translucent fruit was sliced into wedges as well.

Beru looked down at him with an almost pitying smile as he slowly and properly began to eat – despite his obvious hunger. His amber hair hid well the faintest of grey hairs but was disheveled, unlike the neatly combed look he had when she first met him. The tan and brown clothes that he wore were discolored by what she assumed was perspiration, and the smell confirmed it. Above all what she noticed were the puffy dark bags under his eyes. On top of everything else, he seemed to not be sleeping as well.

"This place sure seems dead but you'd be surprised just how surrounded by life you are."

"I'm not sure how anxious I am to come across it," Obi-Wan laughed.

She shrugged. "It'll keep you alive if you intend to survive out here."

Obi-Wan couldn't argue with her on that. Still, in the meantime he was just thankful to have a home cooked meal again. "How is Luke?"

Beru beamed at him. "He's been restless lately. But it really is wonderful having him. I really can't thank you enough. You have no idea what it means to me and Owen."

Again, Obi-Wan felt a powerful wave of hope and joy from her through the Force. All traces of the wounded heart he had sensed at their first meeting was gone, bringing another smile to Obi-Wan's face. "What you and Owen are doing is for the good of the entire galaxy and the good of the Force."

"What force?" Beru asked with a cocked.

Obi-Wan paused as if suddenly remembering he was on a strange new world. "The Force. Its what binds all life together and helps to influence the course of the Galaxy."

"Oh," Beru remarked.

He saw her confused and bewildered expression. "I'm sorry, I'm not as good at explaining it as my master was." Obi-Wan's smile and tone of voice faded out. "Anakin had a hard time understanding me too."

"No, it sounds interesting," she said with recovery then fixed him with a studious frown. "You and Anakin, you're Jedis?"

Obi-Wan hesitated, feeling caught off guard – had he said too much, gone too far? Every feeling within him said he could trust her, so much so that he entrusted her with Luke, the one he swore to protect – but it still felt almost reckless for him to say it out loud. The Emperor's reaches seemed far away from Tatooine but it still felt dangerous to identify himself as a Jedi. "Yes, he was," Obi-Wan finally said.

"I never met one before, but Shmi talked about them, talked a lot about the one that came and took Anakin."

Obi-Wan only just fully grasp whom she was talking about when a young yet gruff voice called out. "Beru!" They both looked down the cliff to the foot of the canyon where a man stood peering up at them. A rusty, maroon swoop bike idled only a foot away, beside the dormant, green painted X-34 landspeeder. Even from the distance of being up the cliff, Obi-Wan could discern a glower on Owen Lars' face.

"I better get going," Beru offered a brief smile before turning away to make her way down the path back down the canyon.

"Thank you again for your kindness," Obi-Wan bowed. "If there is anything I may do, please feel free to call upon me." Again, Beru smiled before disappearing.

Ob-Wan looked back down to Owen. "I assure you, she is quite alright," he called down. Stiffly, Owen only responded with a nod as his wife joined him. She climbed into the landspeeder as he hefted his swoopbike onto its back then climbed into the driver's seat. As the landspeeder sped off towards the domed entry of the homestead, Obi-Wan chewed a slice of the blue fruit, stepping up to where Rue was tied down on a long leash. The tired Jedi approached his Eopie with a gentle hand, stroking its head before bringing a handful of the fruit to its snout. Rue sniffed the fruit before honking joyfully and eating it from his hand.

A brief image came to his mind, the very first time he had ever seen an Eopie. The animal dragged a sled loaded with supplies which included the hefty T-14 Hyperdrive generator for the stranded Nubian starship he had felt trapped on during his first visit to Tatooine. He had stayed behind to protect whom he and his Master Qui-gon Jinn had believed to be the ruler of Naboo, Queen Amidala, while Qui-Gon had set out for to find the replacements for the ship. Qui-gon was mounted on the Eopie, his tall frame seemed oversized for the spindly pack-animal.

Thinking of his old Master now, and what Beru had mentioned of him, Obi-Wan smirked and inadvertently looked up. "Seems you left quite the impression."


End file.
